Que le ven?
by lintu asakura
Summary: En algún momentos sus miradas se habían encontrada llenas de odio, y habían jurado volver a encontrarse pase lo que pase, había una promesa inquebrantable entre ambos


**Importante.**

Este fic está dedicado a mi adorada Beta Lily-Amil, que me pidió encarecidamente un fic Drinny sabiendo la dificultad que yo tenia para con la pareja, pero ella me había muchos regalos así que me anime a complacerla. Todo para ti Lyl

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Summary**:

En algún momentos sus miradas se habían encontrada llenas de odio, y habían jurado volver a encontrarse pase lo que pase, había una promesa inquebrantable entre ambos

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **UA**, **Canon (¿?)

**Parejas:** Ninguno, leve Draco/Ginny

**Rating: **K

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Conteo de Palabras: **731

**Que le ven**

Draco no sabía lo que le veían a Ginny Weasley. Era una muchacha COMÚN y corriente sin nada más que las demás no pudieran tener. Su cabello pelirrojo era un punto en contra según Draco, ya que el color roja no daba muy bien en ese tono tan zanahoriesado, además era pecosa y todo su rostro estaba plagado de aquellas manchas tan feas. Incluso, en una ocasión, el imbécil de Deán Thomas había caído de bruces con la comadreja hembra, por lo cual había podido notar, no sin un poco de asco, que la comadrejilla tenia pecas en las piernas y muslos. Lo hacía predecible que estuviera plagada de esa peste en todo el cuerpo.

Cuando escuchaba a Blaise decir el porque era "hermosa" entre comillas, no llegaba a saber porque lo decían. Sentía una necesidad por saber que le veían, por que él solo veía a la menor de la camada Weasley. Sin embargo, aunque había intentado comprender a sus compañeros no llego sentirse atraído en lo mas mínimo por la comadrejilla.

Le invadió el sentimiento de no encajar en el estado de un adolescente. Su cerebro se partía de necesidad de entender una razón. Por eso mismo, cuando un día estudio muy sutilmente a la pelirroja, por no decir que espió cada pasó que dio, se dio cuenta de que no había razón para alarmarse. Lo mas seguro era que no le atrajeran muchachas comunes o demasiado curvilíneas, o capaz era lo manchada que estaba con tal ingesta de pecas. Porque no había nada de malo con su hombría, era solo que la pelirroja no entraba en los estándares de un Malfoy. Aún así no sabía porque se daba tantas razones y excusas para su no gusto con la pelirroja.

En uno de sus sutiles estudios comprobó que la pecosa no era mala en hechizos, que tampoco era una sombra de Potter si babeaba por el cuatro ojos, pero también se daba su lugar. No obstante ella era explosiva, dándose cuenta después de ver como dejo a Dean Thomas luego de una pelea. En ese momento, Draco, sintió cierta camaradería para con el Gryffindor, pero se prometió jamás comentar nunca ese desliz.

Llego a observarla más de la cuenta. Notar sus gustos, sus molestias. Empezó a molestarla con mayor ahínco al darse cuenta que ya no había como regresar en sus pasos, ya que lo que más esperaba era ver el rojo de sus mejillas cuando furiosa lo encaraba. Le fascinaba como el rojo competía con sus cabellos, como sus ojos azules se salían de sus cuencas, como los labios rosas eran mordidos con fuerza.

Era en esos momentos que su corazón palpita con más fuerza, las manos le sudaban y su cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón, parecía arder en un fuego intenso. Ya había admitido que solo le quedo avanzar y esperar que el futuro no fuera tan negro como se preveía, que la pelirroja no pereciera y así él pudiera salir libre de polvo y paja de lo que se avecinaba.

Unas palabras más y la Weasley le habían golpeado con la palma abierta. Su mejilla estaba roja, aunque esta vez él no había comenzado la pulla, tan metido en sus pensamientos, no noto cuando se topo con la pelirroja, haciendo que una palabra tras otra hizo cada vez más pesado el ambiente. El enojo fue cada vez mas poderoso y la ira corriendo sus cuerpos. Ambos dejaron que las emociones los dominaran.

En algún momentos sus miradas se habían encontrada llenas de odio y, en silencio, habían jurado volver a encontrarse pase lo que pase, era una promesa inquebrantable entre ambos. Los continuos encuentros habían acarreado un entendimiento y capaz una relación más allá del odio mutuo, incluso muy lejos de la indiferencia. El futuro no estaba completamente dicho, podía haber un futuro entre el rojo y la plata, porque no, no eran ambos símbolos de guerra y lucha.


End file.
